Miracle
by smellslikechidna
Summary: It's wedding day, but how did the happy couple get where they are now? [YAOI, BrockxJames, fluff, waff, songfic]


It's back! What is possibly the ONLY Brocketshippy on FF.Net, as far as I can see, is back with a vengeance!

I'm gonna get attacked by Brock-fans, but please, before you send out the Eggs, listen.

**_I don't hate Brock!I don't even hate Takeshi!_**

What I HATE is what the Americans have DONE to poor (?) Brock. They've made him a shallow, horny, Viagra-addicted piece of crap. So don't flame **me** for my Anti-Takeshi beliefs. Flame **4KIDS**.

That said, I don't own Pokémon; it's respective monsters and characters all belong to Nintendo and TV TOKYO, as well as Tajiri Satoshi.

I also don't own the songs "We're a Miracle" sang by Christina Aguilera, which, as far as I know, belongs to KOCH records/Pikachu records, and "Everything I Do", by Bryan Adams, which belongs to, um, Bryan Adams? I downloaded that last month. It's **6.30** minutes long! Whoa!

~*~*~*~*~*~

# Miracle…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Here we are

**_Safe at last_**

We can breathe a sigh

**_Seems the storm has passed…_**__

~*~*~*~*~*~

Grinning, Brock surveyed the Pewter Gym carefully. Various siblings, Pokémon and friends were all helping out. 

This was going to be just…

Perfect.

As perfect as perfect can be.

Pikachu was doing the lighting (of course!), Bulbasaur was doing the music, Onix was helping various other Pokémon with the décor… 

Geodude bounced across the Gym floor with a fist-full of purple, grey, blue, red, yellow, green, orange and white streamers, handed them to Ash's Pidgeot, who flew up to the rafters and placed them so they covered the stone ceiling, and hung down prettily.

Two arms reached around his waist, a head lay on his shoulder, and the owner sighed contentedly.

Brock smiled. "Hey, sunshine,"

James smiled back, and rubbed his cheek against Brock's shoulder. "Hey,"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love **you**."

"Are you sure? I mean – I know you love me, but… you do like it, right?"

"Um… well…" James paused, then grinned. "You could let me do one thing…"

Brock frowned, then whirled around; catching his fiancé in his arms and his face broke out into a grin. "No wedding dresses! For **once**, hon'. Stay out of Jesse's closet!"

"Mean."

"Aw, shut up."

James tried to protest, but squealed as Brock tipped him backwards á la 1950's romance-flick style, and kissed him full on the lips.

Geodude rolled his eyes, and turned to Pikachu who was making gagging noises. "[If you think THIS is bad, then you should see them when they're drunk… I never know _where_ to look…]"

#### 

~*~*~*~*~*~

#### **All my friends**

### **Would ask us why**

## **With all that stood between us**

**_Why did we even try?_**

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been hard.

Not just the planning, but the whole relationship. 

James's parents had unleashed Jessibelle as soon as they heard, and she pretty much whipped half of Pewter City before Officer Jenny caught her and had her locked up. Then they'd cut him off from the inheritance, because he wouldn't marry the next 'suitor' they found – Aloysius Lupine III. 

Brock's dad was slightly better. First threatening to send Brock to military school, then to Church counselling ("Pray out the gay!"), then to regular counselling, then to a doctor, then finally accepted it, assuming that was why Brock had had so many 'mothering' tendencies.

Misty cooed, and sighed, and went: "Oh, that's **_so_** romantic…" and set them up constantly, and yelled at anyone who dared insult them, before breaking out the mecha-mallet Mark 10, with a 99.9999999(etc. etc.)% rate of concussion.

Ash… Ash was slightly weird about the whole thing, giving them shifty looks, calling Brock a traitor and keeping a good distance away from them for a few weeks after he'd seen them for the first time, until Brock cornered him in a Pokémon Centre and said: "Look, just cuz' I'm gay doesn't mean I'm gonna jump you, okay? Quite frankly, Ash, you're not even my type." then walked off over to James, leaving Ash slightly bemused and even insulted!

Tracey grinned, yelled, "I always **_knew_** you guys were weird!" then proceeded to sketch the two of them in a pic they framed and hung in their porch.

Jesse was the same as Ash was, belting James with her fan spontaneously, and yelling that he was a traitor and having to be restrained by Meowth.

Meowth didn't see what the fuss was about. As far as he was concerned, it explained James's choice of disguises and obsession with roses, and he just basically didn't give a damn.

Giovanni was pleased, to put it in a way. He had one less worry of inter-team pregnancy off his back. After disciplining Mondo for slipping Viagra and various other things into field rations on April fools, the whole Kanto division had gone the way of the rabbit.

But they'd tried, and like every normal couple had their fights and worked around them, and fell deeper, and deeper, until they couldn't stop any more.

And last Valentine's Day, in the middle of the rose-section of the Pewter Garden Centre, Brock proposed.

And James accepted.

And the wedding was tomorrow. Including cake and ketchup, which was the only reason Pikachu would be the 'Pokémon of Honour'. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_And no one I know_**

**_Imagined we would make it_**

**_But it only matters that we both believe_****__**

~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is weird. No, wait. This is surreal."

"Yup."

"We're the best men at a wedding…"

"Yup."

"And it's two guys getting married…"

"Yup."

"I never even saw that on a soap opera!"

"Yup."

"Is 'Yup' all you can say?!"

"Yup."

"**_Tracey!!!_**"

"Yup?"

Ash gave a disgusted sigh and threw his tie at his friend. 

"If you say 'Yup' One More Time…"

Tracey grinned, then put a finger at the side of his mouth, feigning deep thought, just to piss Ash off. "Um… Yup?"

"Argh! Pikachu!"

"Pika?"

"Thundershock Tracey!"

"Pika!"

Tracey mock cowered. "No! Not the mouse! Anything but the mouse!"

"Chu?"

"Don't say 'Yup' then!"

"Alright, alright! But if you shock me, I'll sic Scizor and Smeargle and Venomoth and Marill on you!"

"Deal."

"Fine."

"Good."

"'Kay."

"Alright then."

"Done."

"Tracey!" Ash whined, proving he still could act like a babyish pre-teen when he put his mind to it. "Quit it!"

"Quit what?" he replied, innocently, his back to Ash so he couldn't see the malicious grin he had.

"Ack! It's not funny-hey, where's my shoe? Where's my shoe?! Goddamn it WHERE'S MY SHOE?! PIKACHU! GET IN HERE AND GIMME MY SHOE BACK!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_You and me, _**

**_We're a miracle_**

**_Meant to be and nothing can change it_**

**_Mountains move and oceans part_**

When they are standing in our way

**_ _**

##### ~*~*~*~*~*~

The stage was set.

In no less than three hours, Brock and James would be husband and, erm, husband.

Various Pokémon were setting out chairs for people to sit on and Pikachu and Bulbasaur were, um, "testing" the sound system. 

'Pokémon Ieru Ka Na' burst out of the speakers with the words "how's your mouth rollin' today?" and then proceeded to name each Pokémon in Japanese, and the words "La-la-la Ieru Ka na, Kimi na ieru ka na!"

Richie and Gary were running about making final checks for everything, and pinching each other on the rear when they passed the other, making the other yelp, then tackled the other to the ground, spending more time kissing than decorating.

The clock on the rear wall of the Gym, shaped like a Boulder Badge with rose stickers all over it read 1:30pm.

##### ~*~*~*~*~*~

_ _

##### **You and me**

**_We're a miracle_**

###### **Angels stand watching over us**

**_And Heaven shines upon us every day…_**__

~*~*~*~*~*~

Jesse and Misty were fussing over their dresses and over all of Brock's brothers and sisters, who were either too busy with a finger stuck halfway up their nose, or smacking each other.

Even though this wasn't a _conventional_ wedding, Brock and James wanted it to be as fluffy as possible. Bridesmaids, even though there wasn't a bride, confetti, rice, cake, music… Hell, James was even wearing a white suit, after Brock had refused point blank to let him wear a dress, no matter how well the ones in Pewter Bridal shop fitted him. His excuse for trying them on was that Misty and Jesse were, so why couldn't he?

Brock had sighed in defeat and started grooming a newly returned and evolved Ninetales.

"This is weird, huh Jess?" Misty ventured to the redhead next to her taking up the whole mirror fixing her hair – forever in its candy-cane style.

"Ugh. James is marrying a twerp. How weird **could** it get?"

"Gee, I dunno," Misty grinned, "He could be marrying you."

Out came the fan, and Jesse waved it in what she hoped would seem threatening. A redheaded puffball waving a fan. Last time she EVER let James's little Romeo pick out dresses for HER! This thing was so **unflattering**!

"Not funny in the slightest, Miss. Twerp."

"Sorry," replied Misty, though there was no way in all of heck that Jesse believed her for even a nano. 

Meowth wandered over complaining that his cat-sized tuxedo looked dumb, before getting a well-placed fan to the face and crashing out of the window, yelled "I'm blasting off alone…" before landing in a duck-pond a few hundred yards away from the Gym, where people were starting to arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Ooh, all my life, _**

**_I felt incomplete_**

**_But you touched my soul_**

**_With your love, so sweetly_**__

~*~*~*~*~*~

A female minister was greeted by Gary, who instantly asked her number should 'circumstances arise', shooting a meaningful glance to Richie, who whistled innocently and looked away.

Everyone was handed a red rose buttonhole thingy.

Various Gym Leaders from Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands were shooed in and assigned seats, as long as they were dressed accordingly.

Family friends were shown in, had a box of confetti and/or rice shoved in their hands, and given their seats.

Reporters were subjected to a blinding headache from Psyduck and a kick up the rear from Wobbuffet, as well as the odd head-munching from Victreebel. 

Gary, showing a slight musical side when Richie wasn't distracting him by lolling seductively all over the piano they'd forced through the doors, played the bridal march as a joke, then changed it to some old classical piece of music no one had ever heard of, while Brock, Ash, Tracey, Misty and Pikachu, with a ring in her mouth, scurried to the front.

The rear doors to the Gym slammed shut. Not even a Caterpie could escape.

Brock took a deep breath.

It was WAAAAY too late to run away now – not that he'd want to, but still… 

Ash handed him a hanky. "You okay? You look a little hot."

"F-fine, Ash. Really. Honest."

Ash gave him a sceptical look. "Yeah, well, unless you want your **fiancé** to slip when he gets here, you should wipe your face," he remarked, indicating to the accumulating beads of sweat forming on Brock's forehead.

"Yeah. Okay. That- that's a good idea…" Why was his throat so dry?

"Nervous?" Tracey quipped

"Me? Nervous, no way, man, I'm not nervous, not now not ever well, okay, maybe a _little_ nervous, no, I'm not a bit nervous…" Brock babbled, completely oblivious to the fact that his legs were shaking like jelly and he was babbling like Psyduck when he got drunk on sake that time and thought it would be hilariously funny to invade the Johto radio station in Goldenrod and do his own version of _Frasier_…

A bunch of whispers and hushed talking echoed around the Gym as Gary resumed playing the piano, and James walked down the 'aisle' of sorts, with Jesse at his side, who had agreed to give him away. 

Sort of.

Brock shot a pleading glance to the back door, and then forgot about running away altogether.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_You hear my thoughts_**

**_You read my mind_**

**_You're the part of me_**

**_I thought I'd never find…_**__

~*~*~*~*~*~

Brock's jaw must have been hanging open, because next thing he knew, Misty had pushed it closed.

He couldn't help it! James was- was **gorgeous**! Wearing a white suit and tie, with matching shoes, hair brushed out so it was straight and spiky, and with the predictable roses – one behind his left ear, the other in his buttonhole, with some slight blush on his cheeks that only Brock could tell was there, and his eyes were sparkling. He looked so happy…

He and Jesse paused a few feet away, she kissed his cheek and wished him 'good luck', and then James practically ran to the front of the Gym/Chapel and grabbed Brock's hand in his own.

"Scared?" he whispered softly. Brock shook his head.

"No way. I've been looking forward to this! You look gorgeous."

"Flatterer. You too."

The judge/minister/priest/wedding-service-type person cleared her throat, adjusted her glasses and the service began.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ _

**_And no one I know _**

**_Can make me feel like you do_**

You hold me and I feel like I can fly…

~*~*~*~*~*~

The minister began. "People, nothing can make God happier than when two people – any two people, come together in love. Friends and family, we are gathered here today to join James and Brock in Holy matrimony."

Jesse started crying noisily and cast herself at Meowth who patted her back, shooting embarrassed looks at anyone he could make eye contacts, and hoping there would be some decent fish at the reception.

*@~O~@*

"Do you, Brock, take James to be your partner in life?"

"I do,"

"And James, do you-"

James didn't even let her finish. "I do!" The minister smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you partners in life. You can kiss, if you like!"

James hurled himself into Brock's arms, and his lips, and everyone in the Gym/Chapel went: "Awwwwww!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_You and me _**

**_We're a miracle_**

**_Meant to be and nothing can change it_**

**_Mountains move and oceans part_**

###### **When they are standing in our way**

###### **You and me**

###### **We're a miracle**

###### **Angels stand watching over us**

And Heaven shines upon us every day…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Brock! How does it feel to be married?!" Ash yelled, while ordering Espeon to clear some tables away for dancing space. Brock grinned, gave the thumbs up and brushed yet more rice and confetti out of his and James's hair.

"Hey, are you glad we did this?" he asked softly. James nodded.   
"Couldn't be happier."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Good."

DJ-Pikachu grabbed the microphone away from DJ-Bulbasaur and DJ-Squirtle – now wearing his cool-dude, official "Squirtle-Squad" shades, yelled "[Everybody party!]" and started the music. Everyone coupled off – Ash took Misty – everyone knew they were dating and rumour was they were getting engaged / married / having a baby etc.; Professor Oak took Ash's mother; Gary took Richie; various male chibi-Brocks took assorted female chibi-Brocks; Blaine, being the old pervert that he is, took Erika; Jesse danced with one of the caterers James had hired, ignoring any tantrums from Brock that HE wanted to cook; Sabrina danced with Giovanni; Lt. Surge danced with Daisy; Violet danced with Rudy; Lily danced with Danny; other gym leaders paired off boy/girl. Officer Jennies paired with Nurse Joys; Chikorita danced with Crocanaw; Scizor with Geodude… Brock smiled, and offered his arm to James. "Shall we?"

"You bet!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_The chance was so unlikely_**

**_That we would ever win_**

**_Two stars among the heavens_**

**_Destiny brought you to me, oh_**__

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pikachu grinned when she saw all the humans and Pokemon dancing, then, as she reached for another CD, she saw Bulbasaur and Squirtle dancing quietly, Bulbasaur's head on Squirtle's chest, her vines around him protectively, and sweet serene smiles on their faces. Pikachu sighed. "[How romantic…]"

Climbing her way across the CD rack with as much skill as a mountain climber, she grabbed her disc with her mouth, then navigated her way cautiously across the mountain face, and up to the sound system. Pressing the button as the chords of the last song died away into the air, she flipped the CD out of it's case, batted it with her tail with an amazing skill and got it straight in to the tray. Then, grinning to herself, she kicked the plastic thing back into it's home. The song started up, and almost immediately, she heard Pikachupi say to Pikapi "Oh, I love this song…", and she saw them start to sway again to the music.

**_"Look into my eyes,_**

**You will see,**

**_What you mean to me…"_******

All of the 'serious' couples were dancing now; she noticed Bulbasaur and Squirtle were **still** dancing…

**_"Search your heart,_**

**Search your soul,**

**_And when you find me there, _**

**_You'll search no more…"_**

Humans were funny creatures, she thought. But they were cute. Especially when they were in love… Maybe one day she'd find that special Pikachu of her own…

**_"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,_**

**_Can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for,_**

**_You know it's true,_**

Everything I do, I do it for you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_(Yeah, this is getting confusing for me too now. Two songs in a songfic… Oy… ^_~)_

**_ _**

**_You and me, _**

**_We're a miracle_**

###### **Meant to be and nothing can change it**

**_Mountains move and oceans part_**

**_When they are standing in our way_****__**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Swaying on the dance floor, James looked around at all the other 'serious' couples. As expected, the Jennies and Joys were together, Jesse was definitely 'serious', in the way that she couldn't keep her hands off of that caterer she'd been dancing with, and they were edging their way towards the door; Rudy was still with Violet- he'd gotten over his Misty-obsession, and settled for her sister instead.Deliah and Samuel were still dancing too, James fleetingly remembered Ash having a panic attack a few years previous when they'd eloped to Neon Town and got themselves married, with Mimey as best man. The words "Sick", "Immoral", and "I'm related to **_GARY_**?!?!" were used continuously. Bulbasaur and Squirtle had now moved onto the dance floor together (A/N – Bulbasaur is FEMALE! FE-MALE!), and out of the corner of his eye, James could have sworn that Squirtle kissed Bulbasaur on her forehead.

Ash and Misty were swaying together a little way away, looking every bit the cute couple, earning wistful glances from Chikorita. A little way through, Ash moved his head slightly, rested it against hers and moved one hand from around her waist to press against her stomach gently, almost certainly confirming one of the rumours flying about them.

A lump formed in James's throat, and he rested his face in the shoulder of Brock's jacket.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_You and me_**

**_We're a miracle_**

**_Angels stand watching over us_**

**_And Heaven shines upon us every day_**__

**_You and me_**

**_We're a miracle (miracle)_**

**_You and me_**

**_We're a miracle (miracle)_**

Miracle…

**_ _**

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later, he raised his head from its comfortable position on Brock's shoulder.

"Brock?"

"Hmmm? What is it, honey?"

"I want a baby."

**_The End! _**

**_(I MEAN it, now!)_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**^_^**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That, Minna-sama, was dedicated to everyone who reviewed "You Do Something", and didn't flame! ^_^

Now click here:

[http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/8077/fanart/together.jpg][1] (Taken from [Pokemopolis][2] Fanart - I don't own this pic, I just saw it and it was kinda inspiration, know what I mean? ^_~)

I said I wasn't going to do another of these… but hey! With me, ya never know! I'm not sure if Geodude evolves or not, so he's a Geodude in this fic, okay minna?

I stole the bits of the wedding from "Friends – The One With The Lesbian Wedding" and another show (I think it was "Ellen", that was shown on Paramount a few weeks ago…) because I really CAN'T write wedding talk – I tried. Five times.

Now…

**Go forth and review**!

Please? If you don't, I'll cry and not write any more. (A good thing? Or bad?)

This is Chuchino, Signing off! Adios!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/8077/fanart/together.jpg
   [2]: http://run.to/pokemopolis



End file.
